Let me go
by LeonessaBlue
Summary: "Y ahí estaba: otro intento por hacer parecer que todo saldría bien. Pero era imposible. Yo lo sabía. Había una buena altura hasta el principio del barranco... InuYasha estaba herido por un demonio que nos había atacado… Y para completar el círculo, esta noche era luna llena, convirtiéndose así InuYasha en humano durante doce horas. ¿Cómo íbamos a salir de aquí?"


**Disclaimer: Ni InuYasha ni Kagome me pertenecer, sin embargo, este mundo (muy, muy, muy alterno) sí, sacado de un mal momento de mi mente.**

—¡No!

Sentí una lágrima descender por mi mejilla, llegando hasta mi barbilla… y cayendo.

Mi pecho se sacudía en sollozos y mi brazo dolía como mil demonios. Jadeaba, pareciéndome que no había suficiente aire a mi alrededor y mis ojos no podían despegarse de aquel punto en el cual los había anclados. Esa mirada azabache que en estos momentos brillaban por el más absoluto miedo y terror.

—Tranquila, ¿vale? Todo está bien.

Sabía que era mentira, sin embargo, me obligaba a creerme las palabras que él me decía y asentía, como si pensara que todo iba a acabar bien.

Pero mi brazo temblaba y dudaba cuanto iba a poder aguantar.

Podía oler el aroma a hierro y estaba segura de dónde prevenía. Sentí mi interior retorcerse en el mismo momento en el que, como si fuera una confirmación, sentía una gota caer en mi frente, la cual se fue escurriendo por entre mis ojos, pudiendo ver por el rabillo del ojos un reflejo rojizo. Temblé, mis ojos se abrieron verdaderamente asustados y me aferré aún más fuerte a su mano. Mi único apoyo en este momento.

—Tan solo aguanta un poco más…— le oí decirme en un jadeo.

En ese momento, un fuerte viento se levantó y peligrosamente nuestros cuerpos empezaron a balancearse. Chillé, asustada, y entonces hice lo primero que le había prometido a InuYasha que no haría en cuanto nos encontramos en esta situación: miré hacia abajo.

Y me odié con toda mi alma por ello.

Ante mí se abría un pronunciado y profundo barranco. La visión era sobrecogedora. Si caía (un futuro que tenía altas posibilidades en estos instantes)… no sobreviviría.

Mi mirada se nubló, mareada y angustiada ante eso, y si no fuera porque me tenía fuertemente aferrada, hubiera sido el final de mi corta pero apasionante vida.

—¡Kagome! — gritó, de pronto, sacándome de mi ensoñación— ¡Kagome, maldita sea, mírame!

Rápidamente acaté su orden y cuando lo hice, vi cómo me observaba con sus facciones contraídas en una mueca de dolor.

—I-InuYasha

—Deja de mirarme así, tonta. Pronto saldremos de esta.

Y ahí estaba: otro intento por hacer parecer que todo saldría bien. Pero era imposible. Yo lo sabía. Había una buena altura hasta el principio del barranco, se aferraba con fuerza a una raíz de un árbol sobresaliente… InuYasha estaba herido por un demonio que nos había atacado esta noche… Y para completar el círculo, esta noche era luna llena, convirtiéndose así InuYasha en humano por doce horas.

No podíamos hacer nada.

Supongo que siempre debería de haber sabido que una humana de la época moderna tampoco es que pudiera durar mucho en este tiempo, lleno de demonios, sacerdotisas, guerras… Infantilmente había creído que yo sería capaz de superarlo, que podría sobrevivir a todo lo que se sobreviniera a pesar de que lo único que supiera hacer bien fuera encontrar los fragmentos de la perla (algo que me venía de fábrica) y lanzar flechas (y no siempre con muy buen puntería)

En estos momentos era cuando la vida me ponía en mi sitio.

"¿Qué creías, humana? ¿Que todo sería color de rosa? ¡Ja, pobre ilusa!" podía oír sobre mi cabeza, una voz lúgubre y burlona. Mi vida estaba pendiendo de un hilo (podría decirse que también literalmente) y sentía la firme presencia de unas tijeras acercándose… para romper ese hilo.

Y es que apenas tenía fuerzas. ¿Cuánto más aguantaría nuestro agarre?

Mi brazo derecho estaba sujeto al izquierdo de InuYasha, mientras que su derecho sostenía esa raíz como _si nuestras vidas dependieran de ello_. Sin embargo, su brazo izquierdo había sido herido y podía notar como la sangre que salía de ella se deslizaba entre mis dedos, causando que nuestro agarre fuera menos estable ya que conseguía resbalar. Pero a pesar de ellos, sus dedos rodeaban mi muñeca y estuve seguro que pasara lo que pasase, no me soltaría jamás.

Daba igual que para él resultara un esfuerzo y dolor (por tener que aguantar nuestros pesos por no-sé-cuánto tiempo) descomunal, daba igual que eso mermara nuestras posibilidades de vivir, daba igual que con esa herida su brazo pudiera quedarse dañado para siempre si no le trataba… él no me soltaría.

Yo lo sabía.

Y no podía permitir eso.

Si él seguía conmigo, ninguno de los dos sobreviviríamos. Todavía quedaba para que el sol apareciera e InuYasha nos sacara de aquí saltando o como fuera. Seguía siendo un humano y con esa condición sería con la que tendríamos que idear un plan, pues estaba segura que antes de que empezaran a asomarse la luz, InuYasha ya habría desfallecido. No aguantaría tanto tiempo.

Y es que, en realidad, no había plan para realizar. Yo ya lo tenía y desde que empezó todo eso. No había otra posibilidad.

Los dos no podríamos sobrevivir… pero si quitábamos esa carga extra, las posibilidades que eso sucediera crecerían considerablemente.

Sí, todo tenía que acabar.

 _Había llegado mi hora._

Ante ese pensamiento, sentí como mi pecho se retorcía de dolor y angustia ante lo inminente. Nadie estaba preparado para morir, y mucho menos de forma consiente. Bueno, _yo_ no estaba preparada. Me aterraba la idea. Lo único que quería era chillar y sollozar como una lunática, llamar a mi madre, a mi hermano y a mi abuelo, contarles todas las cosas que me quedaban por decirles (que sin embargo ellos sabían)… Quería confesarle a InuYasha todo lo que sentía, todos mis deseos, mis miedos, mis anhelos y mis esperanzas… Quería abrazar una última vez a mi amiga (prácticamente hermana) Sango, compartir unas últimas palabras con Miroku, sostener en mis brazo a mi pequeño Shippo…

Nada de eso volvería a pasar.

Yo estaba condenada a pasar mis últimos momentos colgada, a completa oscuridad… pero con la firme presencia de InuYasha reconfortándome. Juro que era eso lo que conseguía que no me pusiera a llorar como una loca.

Debía estar serena, debía aparentarlo, para así no darle más problemas. Si me veía histérica, él también se pondría histérico, mi histeria aumentaría… y eso no llevaría a un mal final. No. Dentro de la cabía, tenía que conservar la calma.

Aunque… ¿Cómo se conseguía eso cuando sabías que te quedaban pocos minutos?

De pronto, oí como InuYasha soltaba un exabrupto. Había cerrado los ojos y tenía la boca abierta por donde conseguía bocanadas de aire extra.

El nudo de mi garganta creció y esta vez no pude parar las lágrimas que empezaron a salir.

—Mira que te dije que no era una buena idea— habló con una voz perdida, casi irreconocible por lo ronca y forzosa que era.

En un principio no supe a qué se refería, en mi mente pasaban miles de pensamientos diferentes, todos imperantes. Pero al descubrir que su mueca de dolor se había convertido en una pequeña sonrisa burlona, el sollozo que salió a continuación sentía como me rompía el pecho en cientos de pedazos.

—Nunca venía mal unos días de relajación— conseguí seguir la conversación.

Mi brazo se estaba adormeciendo y notaba ligeras punzadas en el hombro y el cuello por la postura en la que me encontraba.

—No sé cómo lo haces, que siempre consigues atraer a los problemas.

Me costó, pero llegué a la conclusión de que se esforzaba por hablar para que dejara de pensar y me centrar solamente en él. Oh, tonto… Si él supiera que todo estaba decidido y lo único que tenía que hacer era dejar de ser tan egoísta y reunir el valor necesario…

—¿Te duele?

La pregunta era estúpida, la situación era estúpida, él era estúpido… yo era estúpida…

En un principio no contestó, pues se encontraba muy ocupado regulando su respiración. Sin embargo, después de vario segundos, apretó aún más su mano en mi muñeca (estaba segura de que me dejaría marca).

—Aguantaré— se limitó a responder— Tu solo… no te muevas mucho.

—Pero…

—Calla. No quiero ni una queja, Kagome.

Me mordí el labio inferior tan fuerte que sentí el sabor metálico en mis labios.

No, no, no. No podía prolongar esta agonía aún más. Tenía que terminarlo ya.

Aunque mi corazón se retorciera por la simple idea, aunque mi mente suplicara que lo reconsiderara, aunque mis cuerpo entero temblara, aunque mi mano se anclara a la suya en un intento desesperado de permanecer a salvo…

Era ahora o nunca.

—I-InuYasha…

No me oyó, pero si lo hizo, no dio muestra de ello. Sin embargo me inclinaba más por lo primero, ya que era un murmullo lo único que mi garganta podía proferir. Carraspeé y me inundé de fuerza.

—InuYasha.

—Qué.

Su voz fue tosca, seca y la sentí como mí me hubieran dado una patada.

—¿Crees… Crees que podrás sobrevivir?

—¡Qué pregunta más tonta! ¡Pues claro que sí! Pero ahora cállate, tengo que pensar una manera de que salgamos de aquí y me estás desconcentrando

No, no me había entendido.

—¿Juntos?

Los ojos negros de InuYasha se clavaron en los míos y por unos segundos me apareció ver la sospecha en su cansada y agónica mirada, reprochándome mi metedura de pata con la pregunta.

—¿Qué?

 _Vamos, díselo._

—Estás herido.

—Sí, ¿y?

—Tu sangre está chorreando, te duele el brazo…

—Kagome, ¿qué mierda te pasa ahora? — exclamó furioso.

Me estremecí.

—Tienes mucho peso…

Supe el momento exacto en el que, por fin, comprendió mis palabras. De pronto, se espabiló y sus ojos me miraron como si me hubieran salido tentáculos y una cabeza más. Jadeó y el horror y el miedo creció a partes iguales en su mirada.

Nunca imaginé que ver esa reacción sería tan doloroso. Era como si me apuñalaran mil cuchillos en el estómago, para después retorcerlos.

Y es que eso era la visión de una persona que había perdido la esperanza. Que no tenía por qué seguir viviendo, que no tenía ningún motivo.

—No…

—Lo siento— únicamente le dije.

Él no reaccionaba más allá de eso.

—No…

—No quiero… pero tengo que hacerlo.

—No…

—Uno de nosotros debe hacerlo.

A mi memoria llegó todas las veces en las que me protegió, como se sentía sus manos a mi alrededor, como era el estar sobre su espalda, segura, nuestras peleas y piques… Esas miradas furtivas que solamente nosotros entendíamos… Y entonces lo recordé fiero, temible y salvaje en una pelea, tal y como él era. InuYasha, mi medio demonio.

Y entonces sentí como una parte de mí, pasara lo que pasara esta noche, siempre se quedaría con él, complementándolo.

—No… no… ¡NO!

Empezó a sacudir la cabeza, como si de pronto se hubiera vuelto loco, y sentí todo mi cuerpo temblar. Mis ojos se abrieron.

—¡InuYasha! ¡InuYasha, para!

—No, no, ¡no! ¡Kagome, tú no…!

—¡InuYasha, por favor, mírame! ¡Mírame tú ahora a mí!

Lo hizo y no pude encontrar nada más allá del terror y el miedo. Mi corazón se paralizó ante la escena.

—No, Kagome, aleja eso… ¡Aleja esa estúpida mente de tu cabeza!

Paradójicamente esa idea era lo único que no encontraba estúpido en esta situación. Era lo más real que había sentido en esta noche. Y sabía que había llegado el momento.

Dándole una patada a todos mis miedos para dejarlos en un rincón, con todas las fuerzas que pude reunir, alcé el brazo que tenía libre y con él me aferré a nuestra unión. Mis ojos aguados se conectaron a los suyos e, increíblemente, pude sonreír. Sí, mis labios se curvaron.

—InuYasha…

—¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO!

—InuYasha estás herido… No podrás aguantar… a los dos…

—¡No te voy a dejar morir! — exclamó roto.

Que lo dijera de forma tan directa consiguió me mareara. Por unos segundos las fuerzas se me fueron y con ello el agarre de nuestras manos se aflojó. Angustiosamente sentí como se me resbalaban las manos de ahí y caía unos milímetros por la fuerza de la gravedad, sin embargo, InuYasha consiguió cogerme bien de nuevo y volví a estabilizarme. Mi cuerpo se balanceó por inercia y pude ver el abundante dolor que le ocasionaba eso a InuYasha. Sollocé.

—InuYa…

—¡Cállate! ¡Cállate y no digas más tonterías! — chilló entre dientes.

Pero no eran tonterías. Yo tenía que salvarlo. Desde que nos conocimos, él había hecho lo impensable por mí y ahora… era mi momento. ¿Por qué debíamos morir los dos, si uno de nosotros podría salvarse? Sin embargo, a pesar de mis pensamientos, tenía miedo y era una egoísta. No quería soltarme.

Lo miré. Desde el ángulo que me encontraba, podía ver su mentón tenso, la vena sobresaliente del cuello, sus expresivos ojos oscuros, su larga melena azabache… Y tuve que estar agradecida por la última visión de él que he podido conseguir. Porque así era él. Fuerte, valiente, leal, terco…

Sí, ahora lo sabía.

Había llegado mi momento. Él no duraría mucho más.

—Te quiero— me declaré, con una lágrima recorriéndome el pómulo— Te quiero, InuYasha. Siempre lo he hecho y siempre lo haré. Y agradezco a aquello que haya hecho que nos encontráramos y pudiéramos haber pasado todo este tiempo juntos.

Siempre había pensado que cuando le dijera mis sentimientos, podrían pasar dos cosas. La primera es que me rechazara. De una forma amable o burlándose de mí, no lo sabía, pero algo en mi interior me decía que InuYasha jamás me querría. Por otro lado, la segunda opción (y la que deseaba con toda mi alma) es que me correspondiera. Que me dijera lo mucho que me amara, me cogiera en brazos y me diera el mejor beso de película de la historia.

Pero para lo que no estaba preparada era para que las fracciones de InuYasha se descompusieran por el más absoluto dolor y que sus ojos me chillaran toda la angustia y la impotencia que sentía. Ni tampoco para un "¡no te vayas de mi lado!" cargado con la mayor desesperación que podía haber en la tierra.

No, yo no quería marcharme de su lado.

—Hasta siempre, InuYasha… Sé feliz.

Y no sé si fue obra del destino o simplemente porque tenía que ocurrir, que otra nueva ráfaga de viento se levantó. Mi cuerpo se movió. Tal y como pensé mi medio demonio no pudo aguantarlo más.

Y cuando me quise dar cuenta me encontraba cayendo.

Sola.

—¡KAGOMEEEEE!

* * *

 **Vale, matadme. Lo sé. ¡Yo soy la primera que lo haría con este final! Es más, cuando me topo con historias como estas, deseo haberlas borrado de mi memoria. ¿En qué mente cabe un universo donde Kagome e InuYasha no están juntos?**

 **En la mía, supongo. Y sin quererlo, con dos ya. Wow. Goleada. Primero con "El cofre de las reliquias" y más tarde, esta. Estoy qué me salgo. ¿Qué demonios me pasa últimamente con querer hacerlos sufrir... _demasiado?_**

 **Aunque en mi humilde defensa tanto para ustedes como para las primeras en leer este escrito, en ningún momento puse que Kagome había muerto. _Maybe?_**

 **¡Volveremos a vernos, jóvenes hanyous! (?**

 **PD: ¿Merece algún reviews?**


End file.
